leusa_kappafandomcom-20200214-history
Pantera Consortium​
The Pantera Consortium came from the initial want for the unique genetic mutations of the Ar'iz as a fashion statement, with luxury pets soon following that are frequently made to the specifications of one owner, and made to bond in much the same way as the Ar'iz naturally do. This synthetic bond allowed those unable to bond in a "pure" manner to start to live amongst the inhabitants of Izorda Arietix, and enabled the Ar'iz to pull from a larger gene pool than before, provided the cultural regulations in place are followed by the outsiders in question. While the fleet began shipping just to the neighbouring planets in Fazizad, the trade group then moved out to Georghiad where other distributors would ship specified goods to their owners, often at the expense of the buyers themselves. Not much is known about the inner workings of the Consortium, but nepotism and bribery have been rumoured to run rampant in all ranks of the company, with blatant preference for certain traits, especially amongst outsiders who join the corporation. With the success of tailored pets, and later tailored battle creatures, made for both security of important personnel and for pest control on other planets, the company soon expanded into other tailored products, noting the ease of marketing their culture to outsiders and the opportunities made available to exploit those naive to the culture's idiosyncrasies. Rumours of underground dealings have not been confirmed, but never cease. The bulk of these have been with those defected to the Mockingbirds, but those caught trading with pirates are shunned and have their beastial connections strip Asset Lore Base Of Influence - Izorda Arietix This asset is special, and is required for purchasing or upgrading units on a particular world. Any damage done to a Base of Influence is also done to a faction’s hit points. The cost of a Base of Influence equals its maximum hit points, which can be any number up to the total maximum hit points of its owning faction. A faction’s bases of influence don’t count against their maximum assets. A Base of Influence can only be purchased with the Expand Influence action. The primary trading hub of Izorda Arietix - a jungle city named Ventri ji Adan, the city of bonds. The Base of Influence is the trade council situated in the city, with the Five Draped in Silks making up the core ruling body of the planet and trading company. Commodities Broker - Izorda Arietix They substantially lessen the cost of large-scale investments by timing materials purchases properly. As an action, the owner of a commodities broker can roll 1d8; that many FacCreds are subtracted from the cost of their next asset purchase, down to a minimum of half normal price, rounded down. Skilled negotiators and diplomats - this is the lesser council, the Seven Turned to the East. Their ability to use the culture against outsiders garners a surprising amount of success, with faux pas utilised strategically as bargaining chips. This asset is not always these specific seven, but is comprised of diplomats and negotiators regardless. While on Izorda Arietix it remains are the council. Venture Capital - Izorda Arietix This asset grows resources out of seemingly nowhere, harvesting the best of entrepreneurship for the faction’s benefit. As an action, venture capital can be tapped. 1d8 is rolled; on a 1, the asset is destroyed, while on a 2-3 one FacCred is gained, 4-7 yields two FacCreds and 8 grants three FacCreds. The Mother Who Bends With the Winds is a unique individual, chosen for their management skills and appointed next to the Seven Turned to the East. This individual is appointed by vote of the council of seven, and is essentially the accountant for the Pantera. Despite the name, this is in fact a team, with the head of the team being the only person known to the outside. Psychic Assassins - Izorda Arietix Combat-trained psychics equipped with advanced pretech stealth gear and psitech weaponry. Psychic assassins automatically start Stealthed when purchased. A cult of unbonded individuals, those whose MES for some reason prevented a successful Rite of Faithful Accord. This group is known as the Unfulfilled. Commodities Broker - Aglatea They substantially lessen the cost of large-scale investments by timing materials purchases properly. As an action, the owner of a commodities broker can roll 1d8; that many FacCreds are subtracted from the cost of their next asset purchase, down to a minimum of half normal price, rounded down. History * 0409 / Georghiad / Oro Monopoly - Oro An open or tacit stranglehold on certain vital businesses or resources on a world. As an action, owners of a monopoly may force one other faction with unstealthed assets on that world to pay them one FacCred. If the target faction can’t pay, they lose one asset of their choice on the world. Covert Shipping - Oro Quiet interstellar asset transport. Any one Special Forces unit can be moved between any worlds within three hexes of the Covert Shipping at the cost of one FacCred. Shipping Combine - Charche Transport large amounts of equipment and personnel between worlds. As an action, the combine may move any number of non-Force assets, including itself, to any world within two hexes at a cost of one FacCred per asset. History * 0503 / Thras / Carrizc (The Church of the Unhewn Mind) A former fleet and set of trade route maps traded to the Consortium. These ships are part of an ongoing contract between the two factions to help supply the efforts against the Hipus Explorers.